Skating Lessons
by AaronLohrLover24
Summary: Portman offers to give skating lessons to Allie, a girl he meets on the rink. Will they stay together even though Allie's parents want her to focus on her childhood friend Evan?
1. Like a Fish Out of Water

Disclaimer: Yes, I own the plot, yes I know Portman is kinda OOC but you know what? It's my story so I can make him as much out of character as I want to!! lol I do own Althea, and I wish I owned Aaron Christopher Lohr Jr., but alas, I do not. (Maybe some day...) Please enjoy the story. Reviewers get Ducks players dipped in chocolate sauce with marshmallows :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
Skating Lessons  
  
*The skating rink's hardly crowded at all.* Dean Portman thought as he tied the laces on his ice skates. Portman, as he was most often called, loved ice skating but even more than that, the muscular youth loved to play ice hockey. Hockey was his gift, most declared. It was true that Portman was on the team the Mighty Ducks, known throughout the country for their amazing hockey skills. Even so, Portman liked to think he had talent exceeding his size and ability to check players as well as hitting a small black hockey puck down the rink.   
  
Before he knew it, Portman was skating around the rink with such fluidity he seemed as if he had been born on the ice. As he came around for his third lap on the ice, Portman noticed a girl holding onto the wall like it was a lifeline. She was obviously inexperienced, but it made the curly haired boy smile to watch her attempting to skate.  
  
"Just keep trying Thea. See, like this, one foot then the other. Pretty soon you're away from the wall and skating in circles and figure eights." Aaron told his sister. Althea looked up at her brother like he was crazy. She enjoyed watching the ice skaters, but when she stepped on the ice she lost all her equilibrium and looked like a fish out of water. It was really quite embarrassing when she thought about it, so she tried not to.   
  
"Aaron! Aaron, come back here. Don't leave me." The brown haired youth started skating away from Althea and she called out to him, "Aaron Christopher Lohr Jr., I swear to God if you don't come back here," she left the threat hanging in the air when she heard Aaron's voice yell back to her,  
  
"You'll what, you can't even skate over to me Thea. I don't think there's much you can do from over there." Aaron grinned wickedly at his poor sister who stumbled slowly along the wall.   
  
Portman watched the display with an amused interest. He actually felt sorry for the pitiful girl gripping the wall. Portman skated around the rink a few more times forwards and backwards, adding in a few single axles and figure eights for good measure before he felt some one's eyes on him. Portman slowed his skating and tried to figure out who was watching him. He finally realized it was the girl from the wall, Fia he thought he had heard the boy calling her.   
  
"I wish I could skate like him," Althea mumbled to herself as she watched the handsome young man skate around the rink as if he owned it. He was so graceful and poised and yet still managed to look strong and masculine. His large build and black leather jacket might have helped the latter two qualities he possessed. No doubt he was very muscular and powerful.   
  
Portman finally decided to help the poor brunette out and skated over to the wall she was clutching. Althea was so busy watching the ice underneath her that she didnÕt notice Portman standing next to her on the wall. She reached out to grab the next part of the wall when her hand came in contact with not glass and metal, but soft worn leather and thick muscle. The tall brunette looked up quickly and was so surprised with what she saw that she promptly lost her balance and tumbled ungracefully down onto the ice. Althea closed her eyes and prayed that the earth would swallow her whole but it was useless. Instead, she opened her eyes to see an arm extended to help her up. Althea grabbed the arm and was pulled up quite easily.  
  
TBC if reviewers want me to.   
~Sprite~ 


	2. Falling for Dean Portman

Disclaimer: Yes, I own the plot, yes I know Portman is kinda OOC but you know what? It's my story so I can make him as much out of character as I want to!! lol I do own Althea, and I wish I owned Aaron Christopher Lohr Jr. and Dean Portman, but alas, I do not. (Maybe some day...) Please enjoy the story. Reviewers get Ducks players dipped in chocolate sauce with marshmallows :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Adi Gallia: I'm glad you're into MD fics lol, otherwise you probably wouldn't have read and reviewed this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)   
  
BabyXtreme: Thank you for the compliment lol. I like this story too and I have some interesting ideas in mind for how it's going to play out. I hope you like it and review lol.  
  
On with the story:  
  
Skating Lessons  
  
Portman smiled at the green eyed girl who was even more beautiful up close than she was from across the rink. Althea gazed at the smiling cutey and couldn't keep a grin off her face.  
  
"Thank you for helping me up and I'm sorry for, uh, well, grabbing you." Portman laughed and Althea flushed bright red.   
  
"It's all right. It's not often a pretty girl 'grabs me.'" Portman said insinuating something completely different. Althea turned tomato red.   
  
"I was watching you skate, you're positively fantastic." Althea gushed trying to change the subject and compliment the young man she had witnessed skating. Portman smiled obligatorily, assuming that she knew he was on the Ducks and just wanted a date or an autograph. Althea noticed his less than real smile and misunderstood, thinking that he was just being humble and didn't believe her compliment. "No, really, I think you're an awesome skater. I wish I could skate like you, or at least get away from the wall." She laughed at her pathetic attempts to ice skate. *Maybe she doesn't know who I am,* Portman thought when she didn't continue glorifying him and the team. Before Portman knew what he was saying, he offered to help the brunette.  
  
"Well, if you want, I could give you some quick lessons right now and at least get you away from the wall." Althea contemplated the offer for about half a second before nodding enthusiastically.  
  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much." she said.  
  
"You're welcome, 'sides it'd be a shame if you couldn't enjoy the rink to it's fullest," Portman responded, "oh, my name's Portman, by the way." Althea smiled at her new teacher. She wasn't getting any bad vibes from him which was good and liked him already. "And you're Fia?" Portman asked.   
  
"Close," Althea smiled, "it's Thea, well Althea really." Portman nodded and took Althea's smaller hand in his own large one.  
  
"All right Allie, we're going to move away from the wall." Althea tensed up immediately and   
Portman could feel her stiffen. He squeezed her hand gently. "It's all right, I'm not going to let go." Althea opened her mouth, "no, you won't fall, I've got you." Portman interrupted her.   
Althea relaxed a bit but was still nervous. Althea surprised Portman with her next statement,  
  
"I know Portman, I trust you." No girl had ever told Portman that they trusted him before, and he had only known this girl for close to five minutes. Althea inched away from the glass, gripping Portman's hand tightly.   
  
From across the rink, Aaron watched his sister carefully to make sure she wasn't in danger.   
She didn't seem to be, and actually seemed to be enjoying herself as she moved steadily away from the rink. Aaron couldn't be sure, but the guy she was with looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Wow Portman, this is actually pretty fun," Althea said grinning as she held Portman's hand, no longer wrenching it. Portman smiled wide. He was glad he could bring some happiness to some one through the ice, especially a pretty girl like Althea. "Is Portman you're real name?" Althea asked uncertainly after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Yeah, but it's my last name, not my first." Althea looked at him confused. "See, my name's really Dean Portman, but most people just call me Portman." Portman explained.  
  
"Well, would it be all right if I called you Dean?" Althea asked unsure, "I mean it's a very nice name and I just..." Portman interrupted her before she could continue rambling.  
  
"Sure, if you want; it's just, most of my team.., friends, call me Portman, and Dean just sounds kinda lame." Althea smiled,  
  
"Well, I like Dean." The girl said as Portman grinned, "besides, you gave me the nickname Allie. No one's ever called me that before. Thea and Althea, yes, Allie no. Personally, I like Allie better." Portman felt small butterflies in his stomach knowing that she liked his nickname for her.  
  
"So, Allie," Portman said trying to make conversation as they slowly made their way around the ice rink, "is this your first time skating?" Althea looked up from the ice into Dean's beautiful dark chocolate eyes.  
  
"No, I was here another time like six years ago. That's why I'm such a terrible skater." Portman laughed deeply.  
  
"You're not a terrible skater, you're just inexperienced." Dean assured her as he caught a glance of the boy Althea had been "talking: to earlier. "And that boy you were arguing with earlier? Is he your boyfriend?"   
  
"God no!" Althea said quickly, "no, that's my brother Aaron. He's a total jerk but I love him anyway." Portman smiled in relief. He really wanted to go out with this sweet and down to earth girl, but first he had to know if it was all an act and she was really after the prestige of his namesake.  
  
"Allie, do you watch hockey or ice skating ever?" he asked.  
  
TBC If I get enough reviews or emails lol. Please tell me what you think :)  
~Sprite~ 


	3. It's a Date

Disclaimer: Yes, I own the plot, yes I know Portman is kinda OOC but you know what? It's my story so I can make him as much out of character as I want to!! lol I do own Althea, and I wish I owned Aaron Christopher Lohr Jr. and Dean Portman, but alas, I do not. (Maybe some day...) Please enjoy the story. Reviewers get Ducks players dipped in chocolate sauce with marshmallows :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
mysticalfem: Thank you, I think it's kinda cute too lol. Well, I'm updating now so I hope it makes you happy lol.  
  
beautyqueen321: Don't die waiting to find out what's gonna happen lol, just keep reading and reviewing.  
  
SmartassLeprechaun: Chica!!!! 'sup?? So my dream the other night, yeah too weird lol. How's the story coming? I'm kinda deciding how to start. Maybe we could be at my house and then start talking about how we want them (Aaron, Mush and the group lol) and then get our plans all set and then... lol Ya know :) I know, you're right, they're all cute, but they're more than cute... they're adorable, hott, super sweet and 2cute!!!!!! Avani is one lucky girl, she gets to be Portman's bf and then gets Aaron too!! I'll ttyl, I actually have some questions for you about Kept in Confidence and The Guardian. cya :)  
  
Twenty-One A.P: I'm glad you're intrigued lol. I guess since I got LOADS of feedback I'll give you guys another chapter lol.  
  
coolgraniterock: Thank you, as you can see I'm updating now so, yeah lol.  
  
Hottie5Star: I know. Portman is a gentleman in my story 'cause that's the way he should be lol. Who knows though, he might change when he's around the Ducks. uh oh! Thank you soo much for your super sweet compliment!! I was hoping Allie and Portman would have the right chemistry and now I know they do lol.   
  
Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, they're really what keep me writing!!!! So READ AND REVIEW!! *coughs* sorry 'bout that lol :)  
  
Story Time!  
  
Skating Lessons  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Allie shook her head,  
  
"I watch ice skating sometimes, but I've never seen a hockey match." Portman interrupted her,  
  
"Game."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's a hockey game, not match." Allie nodded in understanding,  
  
"Oh, sorry, anyway, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't understand hockey if I watched it." Portman kept going,  
  
"So you've never heard of the Mighty Ducks?" Althea looked at him a bit surprised,  
  
"Oh gosh, don't get me started on them. My brother worships them especially the Bush Brothers. They're his idols." Portman displayed a perfect Colgate ad smile when she mentioned the "Bush Brothers."  
  
"Actually, they're the Bash Brothers." Portman corrected through his grin. *At least she has no idea who I am,* Portman thought gratefully.  
  
"Oh, right, the Bash Brothers. He also thinks it's just so cool how there are two girls on the team. Personally, I don't mind his obsession, but I don't really understand hockey like I told you so I'm not really into it." Portman nodded again.  
  
"Would you ever consider watching a game or learning about it?" Allie nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Sure, but what's with all the hockey questions?" Allie asked.  
  
"Just curious, that's all," Portman took his eyes off his skating partner's and looked around.   
"Allie," Althea glanced up, "look."  
  
"We're in the middle of the rink!" Althea exclaimed excitedly, "and we haven't fallen down one..." With what can only be described as perfect comic timing, a young skater crashed into the pair knocking Althea to her knees with Portman following in suit. Althea started laughing once on the ground and soon Dean joined her. It was then Portman caught a glimpse of Allie's watch.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Dean said as Allie looked up in surprise, "I have to go to prac..., uh, I have to go." Portman pulled Allie upright and skated with her slowly to the rink exit. Portman took off his skates and put on his sneakers and signiture black bandana. Once he was finished, Dean looked up and didn't release her hand as he spoke, "Allie, it was really awesome to meet you, and I really hope to see you again some time. Do you think you might want to come back here and skate with me? I could even set up some kind of skating lesson schedule if you wanted." Allie smiled at his sweet gesture.  
  
"Dean I would love to skate with you again. When would you want to...?" she trailed off at the end of her sentence.  
  
"Um, are you busy Wednesday at say six?" Althea thought quickly, her parents would likely want her to spend time with Even if she didn't have plans.  
  
"Nope," She said. Dean looked at her expectantly,  
  
"So, Wednesday, at six. Would you like to get dinner afterwards?" Allie smiled.  
  
"Dinner would be great."  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up?" Portman offered. Allie was unsure how she felt about this, after all, she had only known Dean for about two hours.  
  
"Uh, no, I have a ride. So I'll see you here at six for skating lessons." Althea said making their "date" official.  
  
"Great," Portman said releasing the brunette's hands before he brazenly stooped down and kissed her cheek. Dean walked off speedily and Althea sat down in the seat formerly occupied by him.  
  
That was how Aaron found his sister five minutes later; sitting in the same seat, completely oblivious to the world.  
  
"Hey, Thea," Aaron said poking Althea.  
  
"Aaron, hi." Althea said as she left the confusing haven of her thoughts.  
  
"So," Aaron said removing his ice skates, "you seemed to be having fun with that guy you were skating with." Althea smiled happily at the memory of Dean Portman.  
  
"Yes, I had lots of fun. Dean was so nice. He was teaching me how to skate, did you see?" Aaron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Is that all he was doing?" Althea was so involved in her own world that she didn't even notice her brother's crude remark.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm meeting him here Wednesday at six for another lesson. Isn't it great?" Allie asked.  
  
"Sure." Aaron waved his hand in front of his sister's face in order to regain her attention, "Thea, you do know his name right?" Althea snapped out of her reverie,  
  
"Of course I know his name you dork. What are you thinking? That I'd just go meet a guy I didn't even know? Gosh, Aaron, you have no faith in me. Besides," Althea added as almost an afterthought, "he didn't make me feel weird at all, and I picked up good vibes from him." Aaron knew he was beat so decided to go about the questioning a different way,  
  
"So, what was 'wonder man' 's name?" The brown haired boy asked Althea who bent down to pick up her skates before she started walking next to her younger brother.  
  
"Dean Portman," Allie said sighing. Aaron stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Dun dun dun!!! Cliffhanger! Hope you like it so far. Feeback is MUCH appreciated :)  
~Sprite~ 


	4. Avani's Thoughts on the Matter

Disclaimer: Yes, I own the plot, yes I know Portman is kinda OOC but you know what? It's my story so I can make him as much out of character as I want to!! lol I do own Althea, and I wish I owned Aaron Christopher Lohr Jr. and Dean Portman, but alas, I do not. (Maybe some day...) I also do not own Avani or Gwen, they own the rights to themselves but they have soo nicely offered to loan themselves out to me. Thank you girls :) Please enjoy the story. Reviewers get Ducks players dipped in chocolate sauce with marshmallows ;)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Smartass Leprechaun: lol I'm glad you like it so much!! Psycho cheerleaders on crack can be fun *evil grin* lol Hey, you're in the story!!!! *much jumping and handing out of flourless chocolate cake*. You'll be in it much more from now on because you're not only gonna be Portman's bf... you're my best friend also!!! (Lucky u lol) I promise, you'll LOVE your character, she's sooo awesome ttyl :) Oh, chocolate covered Duck time: Here's a Portman for you,  
  
BabyXtreme: Be happy, you're in the story!! And a Banksie one for you. Thanks mush (lol) for the review. :)  
  
Now gather round children... IT'S STORY TIME!!  
  
Skating Lessons  
  
"Are you kidding me? Dean Portman?" Althea looked at him confused,  
  
"Why would I be kidding?" Aaron shook his head incredulously,  
  
"Dean Portman is only the best left wing defensive hockey player in the world. He's on the Mighty Ducks and he's half of the Bash Brother's duo."   
  
"So that's why he was asking about hockey," Allie said still not quite comprehending the vast seriousness of her actions.  
  
"He asked you about hockey? What did you say?" Aaron asked excitedly, not acting at all like his eighteen years would have suggested.   
  
"I told him that I'd never seen a game, didn't understand the sport and embarrassed myself by saying that you idolized the 'Bush Brothers'." Aaron's jaw dropped.  
  
"You didn't?!" Allie nodded affirmatively,  
  
"I did." Aaron lightly punched his younger sister's arm,  
  
"I can't believe this. You meet and talk with my idol while I'm just randomly skating around the rink? Thea!" Althea smiled thinking about her upcoming "date".  
  
"Aaron, I think we should get home before you have a heart attack." After a few more questions, most of which Allie couldn't answer, Althea managed to get her older brother into her car to go home.  
  
"So, you're meeting him Wednesday? Can I come?!" Aaron begged.  
  
"Sorry, I donÕt think so Aar. 'Sides, you'll be hanging out with Chad and Greg." Aaron let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Fine," Allie said, immediately felt guilty although she had no reason to. "I'll ask him if he wants to come over after our lessons to meet you and your weird friends." Aaron reached over and hugged his sister, which was somewhat hard because they were sitting in the car.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you Thea! Have I told you I love you?" Althea shook her head. "Well, I do. You're the best!" Allie laughed. Then her brother decided to ruin it. "What about Evan, your 'boyfriend'? Aren't you supposed to meet him or hang out with him or something?" Althea took her eyes off the road momentarily.  
  
"Aaron, can you please get off that. My gosh, Mom and Dad make me so mad. Don't they think I can handle things myself? I don't need them setting me up with their best friends' son. It's embarrassing that they do't think I can get a date myself." Aaron patted his sister's arm in a reassuring gesture.  
  
"It's not that they think you can't get a date, it's just that Evan's the Beckett's son and, well, you can't get a date!" Aaron let out his chirping laugh and Allie rolled her eyes. (AN: Don't you just love Mush/Aaron's laugh?? *melts into a Spritey puddle*)  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Allie felt different as she walked down the halls of her high school. She felt more confident and less like everyone was staring at her. Althea saw her friends sitting at a nearby table and quickly joined them.   
  
"Hey Thea," Avani Matterazzo called out to her once she sat down. Allie smiled at her brunette friend. Avi always understood her. "And so I told him that if he was gonna treat me like I was trash than I wasn't going to be his girl. Then I left the movie theater and walked home. Then, would you believe it, he called me and started yelling at me. Yelling at me! After about three seconds of his ranting I just hung up. Then he kept trying to call me! Thank God I have caller ID." Avi exclaimed. Her aqua eyes sparkled as she turned to look at Althea.   
  
Avi was truly quite unique, with her light blue green eyes, shoulder lengthed faned out dark chocolate hair and deeply tanned skin, she could have been a model, or on the cover of a romance novel. Avi was very sympathetic, but had a vicious temper that flared up quite frequently.   
  
"So Thea, what was up with yesterday? I called and the Wicked Witch answered the phone and said you and Aaron were at the skating rink. Since when do you skate?" All eyes at the table were on Althea. Allie looked extremely content as she sighed thinking about her upcoming "date" with Dean on Wednesday. Avi looked at her with mixed interest. She'd never seen Thea with such a dreamy and happy look on her face before.   
  
"Since yesterday," Allie finally answered snapping out of her dreamlike state. Before anyone could respond Althea continued, "I met a guy." The table erupted in shouts.   
  
"Are you serious?!" Gwen, another of Allie's friends shrieked. "You, the one who can't get a date, the one who was convinced she would stay single 'til death? you're seeing a guy?" Allie flushed part in embarrassment but also part in anger.   
  
"Hey! Can we be nice here please? Besides I'm not with him, he's just giving me ice skating lessons." Avani snorted in complete disbelief.  
  
"Skating lessons? Thea could you lie any worse?" Althea's eyes widened at her friend's false presumption.  
  
"Yes, skating lessons. If you don't believe me, why don't you come with me? I'm meeting him on Wednesday, at six at the skating rink. I'll even pick you up." Avi looked doubtful.   
"Come on, it'll be your chance to meet him and you can decide for yourself if he's a homicidal maniac or a player." Allie gave her best friend the patented 'puppy dog eyes' look. "Please??"   
The brunette rolled her eyes,  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll go with you, but just to make sure this guy, what did you say his name was?" Avi asked.  
  
"I didn't, but it's Dean," Allie said.  
  
"Just to make sure this Dean guy is safe." Althea hugged her friend before the bell rang and they all scurried off to their individual classes.  
  
~After school~  
  
AWW!! Yay for Allie acting all lovestruck lol. Also 3 cheers for Avi (SmartassLeprechaun) who is the best friend you could ever want!! (Doesn't she totally act like it in the fic too, being all protective and stuff :)  
  
Short chap. I know, but it will be continued if I get enough positive feedback. PLEASE REVIEW!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


	5. AN: Please Read!

Hello to all my faithful readers. It's me Sprite, in case you couldn't tell lol. I just wanted to leave this up so y'all know that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. I've had a HUGE writer's block since the beginning of the summer. It's soo evil it's almost unbearable. So, I wanted to reassure all of you that no I haven't forgetten about you or my stories. I WILL update them, I just need to take baby steps to lose the writer's block. Please don't expect updates this week, but I'm working VERY hard to keep writing and will hopefully update within the next two weeks, but no promises. I love you all and I hope you don't stop reading my stuff just because I'm taking forever lol. Bear with me please!!!!! LYL ttyl :)  
  
~Sprite/Liz~  
  
PS To all my newsie sisters, feel free to email/IM me and whip my a** back into shape. Heaven knows I need the motivation lol. I love you all!!!! *many hugs* LYL LYLMS (love you like my sisters) You're the best!!! ttyl :)  
  
~Sprite~ 


End file.
